the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mannix
Appearance Personality Mannix is described as being a 'gentle giant' or 'a big guy with the heart of a child', as he has some childish aspects to his personality. He is constantly curious and eager to explore the world around him, wanting to smell, touch, or taste anything that he finds new or interesting. He keeps a very open mind, and learns a lot from different kinds of experiences regardless of if they're good or bad. However, he is very reserved around people, often avoiding excessive eye contact and making lots of nervous gestures in the presence of strangers. When it comes to people he's well acquainted with, he is more openly friendly towards them and will actively engage in body language such as hugging or patting them on the back or shoulder, at least if they are able to break past the communication barrier. Communication can be a major problem at times, especially if the person doesn't know sign language very well or Mannix does not have an interpreter with him. He will often carry around a pencil and a notepad to write down what he wants to say, usually finding writing an easier method of communication with people he hasn't met before. [[Tarja Nylund-Toivonen|Tarja]] often acts as a sign language interpreter as well as a caretaker for Mannix, and it's an uncommon sight to see the two of them not close to one another. Despite his gentle, childish personality, Mannix can become a destructive force if he's pushed over the edge or if one of his 'berserk buttons' is hit on. Mannix's past traumatic experience has left him with an uncontrollable fear of doctors, and he can be accidentally triggered by certain sights and sounds such as hearing the word 'doctor' mentioned in conversation, seeing the characteristic white lab coats that they wear, or the sight of certain medical tools like scalpels and needles. He will vehemently refuse the care of a doctor if he is injured or sick, and when triggered he will often channel his fear into either running away at top speed, hiding out even in some of the most impossible spots to reach, or reacting with violence against his target of interest, the latter usually only occurring in the physical presence of a doctor. However, use of other terms such as 'nurse', 'medic', 'GP', or 'clinician' won't trigger his fear, this is the primary reason why he feels more comfortable being treated by [[Iblis]] than with any other doctor. Mannix also hates the smell of strong chemical antiseptics such as pure ethanol or hydrogen peroxide, stating that the scent invokes terrible memories and induces severe nausea to the point where he can become violently ill. He even refuses to consume alcoholic beverages of any kind, often saying that he doesn't have the stomach for it and that the smell of particularly strong liquors like whiskey and moonshine makes him feel physically ill. During his time in the military, Mannix earned a reputation for being one of the best sharpshooters around, and was one of the snipers placed within the Black Phoenix Division of the Elite Forces along with his fellow sniper [[Yasu Takahashi]]. For his childish antics, Mannix is uncannily adept when it comes to handling a gun, and has never missed a target that he wanted to hit. His capabilities with a sniper rifle make him a dangerous force to go up against, in addition to his abilities in hand-to-hand combat. While he lacks the dexterity and grace that [[Yasu Takahashi|Yasu]] utilizes to her advantage in close-quarters situations, his brute strength and speed allows him to maintain consistent offensive pressure to kill or wear down his foes. Love & Romance Relationships